No sleep tonight
by Elani-Love
Summary: Kennedy spents the night in Willows bed, Willows thoughts on this. Part 2 being Kennedy's side of the story.
1. Default Chapter

Title: No sleep tonight Author: Elani Pairing: Sort of Kennedy/Willow Rating: General Feedback: Yes please :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the dust, now go away and leave me alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Fluffy pink PJ's... boxers and a shirt... night gown..? Willow sighed, this wasn't helping. 'You better not hog the covers'. The words had been going through her mind all day, even with everything happening. Had it been a flirt? Did she want it to be?  
  
She didn't know, she really didn't know. If it had been a flirt she didn't want to wear something that would give her the idea she was interested. She still loved Tara too much, way to much to get into a relationship with anyone else. Getting into a relationship with Kennedy. it would destroy Tara. She still felt her every day, every second of the day. Tara was still with her and she couldn't do something stupid with Kennedy, she couldn't put Tara through more pain then she had had already.  
  
But on the other hand... Kennedy was nice and she didn't really know if she really disliked the attention from her. She was so different from Tara. Tara was gentile and careful. Kennedy was bold, she knew what she wanted and she had to have it, it seemed. Want, take, have.. It had been Faith's rep, but it seemed to fit. Kennedy was Faith like, not that that was a really bad thing, faith was beautiful and even friendly.. until she went psycho of course.  
  
Could she grow to love Kennedy? Oh hold that, way to early for that and she didn't want to answer the question, because deep down she knew she could.  
  
She decided on a two piece PJ with blue and white vertical stripes. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before getting out of the bathroom, heading for the bed. She got in on her own side, but when Kennedy stepped into the room she scooted to Tara's former place. She couldn't have Kennedy lying there..  
  
Kennedy had her hair loose and was wearing a shirt and a sort of PJ/training type pants. She scooted into the bed with a smile wile Willow pulled up the covers to her chin. A constant 'OHGODOHGODOHGOD' going through her head as Kennedy killed the light on her side and then leaned over her as Willow made no move to kill hers.  
  
"Good night" Willow heard near her ear in the dark and she felt like she would jump a meter high. The slight breeze of the words tickling her ear. She liked it.. she loved it, she couldn't help it. Suddenly she remembered she hadn't said goodnight back, she had been too lost in the sensation of Kennedy's breath on her. She forced the words out of her mouth and felt Kennedy move on her side, she girl's knee against her tight as Kennedy curled up to a loose ball.  
  
Only one thing echoed to her brain. "No sleep tonight"  
  
The end of now, I think I'll write Kennedy's side after the next ep is aired. 


	2. Potentials

Title: Potentials Author: F_C Pairing: Sort of Kennedy/Willow Rating: General Feedback: Yes please :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the dust, now go away and leave me alone. Summary: The sequel to 'No sleep tonight', Kennedy's side. Word of thanks: My former Queen; thank you for the title.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Kennedy smiled as she walked in. Willow was totally gorgeous lying there, the covers up to her chin. It gave her a childlike grace. Willow had scooted to the other side of the bed when Kennedy came in and Kennedy couldn't help but smile. She straightened the shirt again and crawled under the soft blankets.  
  
Willow was looking at her and did a really good impression of a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her beautiful eyes were carefully trying to avoid her, but in the glimpses she got Kennedy could read that this was not the time to make a big move although she would have loved to kiss her right now.  
  
She decided to turn of the lights and just try to sleep before she did something stupid, because stupid it would be if she would just kiss her or something. She didn't even know if this girl, who had caught her eye the instant she walked in, was even gay, let alone interested... although there was a pretty good reaction to her small flirt on the stairs. That she herself was a lesbian was something she had known for a long time, but 'reading' others was not her best quality.  
  
After she turned off her own light the woman next to her still hadn't made a move. Deciding against just asking, Kennedy leaned over Willow who tried to press herself into the mattress, her eyes following Kennedy's every movement. After she turned off the lights Kennedy got a wicked idea and when she moved back she lingered near Willow's ear.  
  
"Good night" Kennedy whispered and felt Willow stiffen and heard her breath catching. A shudder run though Willow's body, which could be seen and felt even without slayer powers. As Kennedy waited for a reply a smile crept up to her face again. Willow was interested, but there was something holding her back. She'd have to think it over.. Maybe she could ask her to go on a date or something. She used to be good with the ladies although she hadn't been in too much long lasting relationships.  
  
After about 30 second or even more Willow whispered a barely audible 'good night' and satisfied, Kennedy lay down, curling up, her knee running over willow's tight, she felt Willow stiffen and couldn't suppress a smile. She loved to have this effect on people, but still there was something wrong. You didn't have to be a genius to notice that. Maybe she would tell her if she trusted her... At least Kennedy now knew Willow was a lesbian, or at least bi, so then what was it? A tough break up? Fear of her friends judging her? Knowing the Slayer and rest of the scoobies (as they liked to call each other), they wouldn't really care. They had been through a lot, so they probably wouldn't judge her on dating a girl.  
  
If it was a bad break up she would just have to have a little time... or she could just try her luck and get her over it quickly. Kennedy wasn't one for waiting, never had been. She would see if tomorrow would bring more clarity and make her move when she though it was time. As she closed her eyes she caught a last glimpse of Willow who still hadn't moved and was staring at the ceiling, her breath quicker then it usually was.. Oh yeah she was interested. 


	3. Realization Part 1

Title: Realization part one Author: FC Pairing: Sort of Kennedy/Willow Rating: General Feedback: Yes please :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the dust, now go away and leave me alone.  
Series: Part of my series which started with 'No sleep  
tonight', continued with 'Potentials' and now updated with  
'Realization' I dunno yet how long this will be, but I know  
it'll be a good run into the relationship.  
Warnings: This is alternate from the BtvS series. I'm creating  
my own story.  
  
:::PART ONE:::  
  
When the first sunlight crept through the shades Willow woke up and crawled against the warm person next to her. The second she did so she noticed it wasn't Tara. Tara smelled different, way different.... Although this was a nice smell as well. She carefully opened her eyes and removed her hand from the other form's stomach.  
  
"Good morning" She heard a voice whisper from above. Totally awake Willow jumped up wile stammering out a good morning "Good-- Hi" She breathed and Kennedy stretched. "Had a good night?" She asked. Willow looked at her for a second before the question came though. "Yeah, it was, yeah, thank you.. and erm... you..... you slept good too?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty good. Always nice to have a good bed. I slept on Giles's couch in England, so this is a big step up" Kennedy said. Willow smiled. "Beds at home are always the best" She said and Kennedy nodded in agreement wile folding her hands under her head. "I had this huge bed at home, queen sized and all." She said and smiled at the memory. Willow loved her smile. Kennedy looked at her and Willow turned away, suddenly hyper aware of her loose top button.  
  
Willow closed the button and when she looked at Kennedy she was still looking. Kennedy smiled. "I'm not gonna bite you" She said seriously. Only then did Willow realize she did her deer impression again. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "Me too. I didn't mean to scare ya" Kennedy replied.  
  
"I'm easily scared" Willow said softly. "I should have realized that" Kennedy said and sat up opposite of Willow. "Is it because I'm a girl?" Kennedy asked, no use to beat around the bush anymore. "No.... Well.... Sort of." Willow said lowering her head again. It had shot up at the blunt question.  
  
"Sort of?" Kennedy asked a little worried. Willow looked so sad. "I- I used to have a girlfriend, Tara" Willow started. She trailed off and looked lost in thought. Kennedy waited patiently. After a good three minutes Willow looked up, tears in her eyes. "I loved her so much...." She whispered. "Did she... break up with you?" Kennedy tried. "She.... She was killed" Willow said forcing the words out.  
  
"Oh God I'm so sorry. I'm gonna back off about this now.... unless you want to talk, because I'll be right here for talking" Kennedy replied, placing a hand on Willow's knee. Willow looked down at the hand. "I'm sorry. You are a great woman and your pretty cute too, but it's too... it's too soon and...." Willow trailed off, tears running down her face.  
  
"Hey" Kennedy whispered and whipped away a tear. "I understand and I'll back off. I'm sorry okay?" Kennedy said tilting Willow's head up. Willow nodded. "I'm gonna go dress now and see how the others are doing. You want me to bring you something?" Kennedy asked and Willow shook her head. "Okay then..... I'm really sorry" She said again and Willow gave her a watery smile. "It's okay it's not your fault.... I'll be okay...." She said.  
  
"Okay then.... I'm gonna..." Kennedy said and pointed at the bathroom door before scooting out off the bed and heading to the door. "Kennedy?" Willow said, turning around on the bed. "Yes?" Kennedy asked stopping, her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Don't back off to far" Willow said, more a question then a statement. Kennedy smiled and walked out the door.  
  
TBC.............. 


	4. Realization Part 2

:::PART TWO:::  
  
Kennedy got in the bathroom and locked the door. She now totally understood why Willow was so distant. She knew Willow liked her but the barrier had been up way high. Kennedy realized it would take a pretty long time for Willow to let her in, if she would at all...  
  
Deciding that pondering about it wouldn't help she took off her PJ's and turned on the shower. Distracting the last of her clothing she stepped under it and welcomed the hot beams of water which were running down her body. As she looked around for shampoo she realized that if there were more girls coming it would soon not be enough to have just one bathroom.  
  
She remembered that she had had a whole wing to herself. A huge bathroom with a bath and a shower and a huge make-up table. Not that she was really the make-up type, but she did love perfumes and nice smelly things. By the time she had gotten through washing her hair she was homesick.  
  
She went to search for some shower gel and when she found it there was a knock on the door, followed by Molly's desperate voice. "Open up!" She yelled and knocked again. "GO AWAY!" Kennedy yelled back. "Kennedy I have to go to the bathroom, please!" Molly begged again.  
  
"No way, there is one downstairs, use that one!" Kennedy yelled back. "Rona is using that one, Kennedy please I'm going to explode!" Molly begged again. "Okay, okay, give me a minute!" Kennedy answered and reached for a towel.  
  
Wrapping it around her body she opened the door and got back into the shower. "Close the door when your done" She said. "Rona's the new girl?" She asked wile Molly run to the toilet. 'Yes' was the only answer she got until Molly was done. "Thank you Kennedy" Molly said and closed the door on her way out. Kennedy sighed at the situation and wished that she was home to take a shower.  
  
After she was done Kennedy shut off the water and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around her hips and used the other towel to towel down her hair. When she was half way done an unexpecting Willow came in. Cursing first Molly and then herself for not locking the door she quickly used the hair- towel to hide her bare chest. "I'm erm... Uh.." Willow sputtered before fleeing out the door, a very good picture of a half naked Kennedy burned in her memory.  
  
"Shit!" Kennedy cursed and dressed herself as fast as she could. 'Damn! Damn! Damn!' She kept thinking and cursed herself again for not locking after Molly. With her hair still wet she went to search for Willow and found her crying on the bed.  
  
"Willow?" She whispered and edged closer. "I'm sorry about that" She added when Willow didn't respond. "Molly had to use the bathroom and I forgot to lock after she was done" Kennedy tried again as she edged closer and eventually sat down on the bed. Willow still hadn't moved. When Kennedy lay a hand on her shoulder Willow flinched and turned to look at her. "I'm really sorry" Kennedy said.  
  
Willow sighed a little "I can't let her go" She whispered. "I know you can't, I'm not asking that of you" Kennedy replied, brushing away tears on Willow's beautiful face. "She was special to you and I could never take her place, I don't want that. She will always have a place in your heart... All I want is a place of my own, but if you don't think you can give me that it's okay." Kennedy added.  
  
"You already have it" Willow whispered. "But if I give into that I'll loose her... I'll loose her forever" Willow added, tears finding their way down her face again. "She'll never leave you. She'll always be on your shoulder looking out for you like a guardian angel." Kennedy replied.  
  
"You promise?" Willow asked in the most childish voice Kennedy had ever heard a grown woman speak in. "I promise, across my heart, hope to die" Kennedy replied. Willow gave her a little smile. "Get dressed, we'll go and find the others. Anyways I still have to kill Molly" Kennedy replied and Willow grinned a little. "Okay... I'll see you downstairs in a few?" She asked. "Yup, as soon as I dry my hair" Kennedy replied and smiled at Willow who smiled back. As Kennedy stood to leave Willow pulled her back and kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you" She whispered. "Any time" Kennedy said with a loving smile, which was returned.  
  
TBC....... 


	5. Realization Part 3

:::PART THREE:::  
  
'Okay there is some definite butterflying here...' Willow though as she crawled up from the bed after her emotional breakdown. Butterflying...... and it felt good, she felt good. Willow dressed and took a run downstairs... the first evil seemed to be so far away.  
  
When she entered the kitchen the SIT's, Dawn, Buffy, Xander and Kennedy were searching for breakfast. Willow only later realized that she wasn't 'storing' Kennedy with the other SIT's anymore. Kennedy flashed her a smile when she entered and Willow replied it. "Good morning" She said in general and here and there the comment was replied.  
  
"Where are the crunchies?" Molly's voice sounded. "Gone..." Dawn's said as she held up the empty box. "... as is much of everything." She added. So many people in one house and no grocery shopping... it was bound to happen. "I'll go get some things at the local market." Willow offered. "I'll go with you" Buffy offered quickly.  
  
"No, stay with the SIT's, what if some of those Bringer guys show up?" Willow said and Buffy knew she was right. "I'll go with her" Kennedy offered quickly. After a long discussion Kennedy and Willow were on their way to the market.  
  
"She's a good friend" Kennedy said in the silence. Willow nodded with a smile. "She really is" The silence returned and hung around them heavily. "There is so much you don't know about me..." Willow whispered softly. "Heard this voodoo once turned you into the big scary. Big, scary Willow....that's something I'd almost like to see--" Kennedy said as a joke.  
  
"No, you wouldn't." Willow responded fierce and pulled her arm to get Kennedy to stop. "I said 'almost.'" Kennedy responded standing strong.  
  
"It's nothing like you see on TV... I went crazy and I- I started to kill and I couldn't stop and I became the big bad." Willow said almost in tears. Kennedy lay a hand on Willow's arm. "But you got back and you're here and you are doing good." Kennedy said with a friendly, loving smile.  
  
"No! Not good! I tried to do a spell... before you came and I went... it went wrong... The First... it turned it around on me. Got inside. I felt it just surging through me, every fiber of my being. Pure, undiluted evil. I could taste it." Willow said a little desperate.  
  
"How does evil taste?" Kennedy asked, trying her best to lighten the mood. "A little chalky" Willow replied and then gave her a smile. "Come on. We have some shopping to do" Willow said in her best cheery voice and took hold of Kennedy's hand which earned her a smile. "Lead the way!" Kennedy replied and pulled Willow with her with a small smile. Somehow the day seemed brighter although the first Evil was still lurking in every shadow.  
  
TBC........ 


	6. Realization Part 4

:::PART FOUR:::  
  
"Okay, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Andrew, you, me, Rona, Chloe, Eve, Molly, Vi and Giles, so that's... 13... How much bread, cereal and other stuff do we have to buy?!" Willow commented. "A whole lot" Kennedy chipped in. "Okay, we should try and last us as long as possible, so we'll take 4 breads baked and ready and.... What? 9 breads frozen?" Willow commented. "Yeah sure" Kennedy said and went after Willow who run up and down the store to find everything they were going to need. Everything meaning a lot.  
  
God knew how long they were going to be stuck in the house with the First Evil wanting to make fish bait out of them. Kennedy tuned Willow's cute chatter out and tried to thing of how they would get this all home...  
  
After a good 45 minutes they had gotten everything and had put it all back in the shopping cart after paying. "Erm... let's just steal the cart for now and use it to get all the stuff back home. If Buffy thinks it's still safe we'll bring it back to the shop, okay?" Kennedy asked and Willow nodded. "Okay, but we do have to bring it back" Willow warned and got a wicked smile from Kennedy. "You're such a goody-good." She joked. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you would have told me that when I wanted to destroy the world" Willow said grinning, which surprised herself.  
  
"Well, I still think it would have been very endearing" Kennedy said laughing. 'Endearing?!' She thought after the words had left her mouth 'Girl you've been stuck in England to long, you're starting to talk like Molly.' "Endearing?!" Willow said wile pushing the cart further, trying to keep it on the sidewalk. "Yeah, but then you just are endearing" Kennedy said, keeping the word in the conversation.  
  
Willow shyly lowered her head. "Oh come on your not going to go shy on me now are ya?" Kennedy questioned which earned her a death glare. "Just shut up and help me keep this cart on the sidewalk" Willow murmured and Kennedy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
When Willow and Kennedy came back they were greeted by some very hungry slayers-in-training. After agreeing that everything would be unloaded before eating Willow went to search for Buffy wile Kennedy helped unpacking. "Hey Buff, is it okay if we bring the cart back? We had to steal it to get the mountain of very expensive foods and drinks here" Willow asked. "Yeah, sure, take Kennedy with you will ya? I have feeling she'll take good care of you" Buffy said and smiled at her best friend who was looking at her with deer-eyes. "Oh don't give me that!" Buffy said laughing. "She's a good girl" She added and Willow relaxed. "Yes she is... she's great" Willow said and looked at Kennedy who was giving the SIT's directions on how to put everything away, helped by Anya.  
  
"Go and walk slow, these guy's probably ain't going to show up before sundown and it's barely 11 now." Buffy said and got a smile from Willow. Willow quickly hugged the slayer. "So you're okay with Kennedy and me? If something happens, which is really sort of not clear yet" Willow added quickly. "Of course I am. She's a good girl Willow, don't let her go if you love her, even if it's a little" Buffy said and earned another hug with it. "I love you Buffy" Willow said and Buffy returned the words. By this time Kennedy was calling for her.  
  
"Willow? We're good to go?" Kennedy asked as Willow made her way over to her. "All set" Willow answered and took hold of her hand and pulled her out the door without letting go. Wile they were pushing the cart back they had to let go because else the thing kept running off the sidewalk which got both of the girls very giddy, but didn't help with getting it back to the market.  
  
On the way back Kennedy carefully took hold of Willow's hand again and Willow smiled at her. Kennedy smiled back and just enjoyed the sunshine. "How many girls do you think there are going to arrive?" Kennedy asked after a wile. "I don't know, Giles has the coven searching for other Slayers-in-waiting to sent 'em our way, I bet we'll be seeing a lot more soon enough. It's gonna get crowded" Willow said and walked a little closed to Kennedy.  
  
"Totally. And with that many girls, well, I'm just saying if we don't get another bathroom in the house soon, things are gonna get ugly, and I mean even uglier then this morning" Kennedy said chipper.  
  
"Your right, thank god I don't have sisters, Dawn and Buffy are pretty okay, we worked out a schedule." Willow said with a chuckle. "Well, I didn't have that problem either, only got a half-sister and we didn't have to share. Her bedroom was in another wing of the house." Kennedy answered enjoying Willow's shoulder which was brushing against her own.  
  
"Wing? Your house had wings?" Willow asked with a frown. "Yeah. Just a couple. A few. Our summer home in the Hamptons didn't have any at all. Well, one, actually." Kennedy said trying to talk her way out of it, but failing miserably. "Huh. Well, that's—that's ... huh." Willow babbled.  
  
"Hey" Kennedy said and stopped them both. "I don't even expect that again, not from you or Buffy or anyone else. I'm okay with anything. I really didn't like our house, you never got to see anyone.... Although this is a bit ridicules as well" Kennedy said remembering the Summer's house.  
  
Willow laughed. "Yeah your right. Well for now you'll just have to make yourself comfortable in my room" Willow said and smiled at her, green meeting brown in an intense gaze which almost had them kissing. Kennedy was the first to realize they were in the middle of the street. "Erm..." she said difficult, trying to swallow. "Maybe we should... save this for later" She said and Willow nodded, unable to say anything. They silently resumed their walk to the house.  
  
When they finally arrived Giles and Anya were gone and Buffy was out after a call from the coven about a new girl. The remaining SIT's were in the basement training and Dawn was helping Xander and Anya with fortifying the house. Without hesitation the two went upstairs. Once in Willow's room Willow sat down on the bed wile Kennedy went to pick up some of her cloths off the floor. She had never been one for cleaning up.  
  
There was sort of an uneasy silence, but when Kennedy looked up and saw Willow looking at her with that great smile of hers she put the clothing on a chair and walked to the bed. She sat down and reached for Willow's hand. "You know we don't have to do anything... I mean out there in the street... you don't have to feel obligated, cuz if you don't want--" Kennedy started, but was silenced by Willow's finger on her lips.  
  
"I want." Willow reassured her and leaned forward. Kennedy met her lips in the middle. Soft lips explored each others mouths and Kennedy brought her hand up to stroke Willow's cheek when Willow granted her access. Kennedy slipped her tongue into Willow's waiting mouth and was greeted by Willow's tongue. Tumbling over each other their tongues played and careful hands explored.  
  
It was again Willow who made the next step, pushing Kennedy over and crawling on top of her, lips struggling to stay connected. Totally contempt with kissing the girls explored each others mouth and made the other one's mouth as familiar as their own.  
  
TBC........... 


	7. Realization Part 5

:::PART FIVE:::  
  
Kennedy felt her head go up and down with every breath Willow took. She was lying with her head on Willow's chest and had her arm wrapped around her belly; her leg over Willow's legs. Willow's arm was wrapped around her and her other hand was playing with Kennedy's fingers.  
  
"You erm... okay with everything?" Kennedy asked with a little concern in her voice wile she lifted her head to look into Willow's eyes. "Yes, totally okay, this is a nice slow past and all and besides I don't want to move a muscle. It feels good" Willow answered and Kennedy lowered her head again with a smile.  
  
Hearing willow's heartbeat returning to it's almost normal rhythm had become the most important thing in the world. After their kisses and hugs they had crawled up the bed and were lying wrapped up against each other, both with a happy smile on their face.  
  
Suddenly they heard the front door open and close with a loud smash. Within half a minute both Kennedy and Willow were downstairs and into the basement. "... I said get away from them now" Buffy said apparently directed to Eve.  
  
"Buffy, what did Eve do?" Dawn asked. Kennedy and Willow were wondering the same, what the hell had gotten into Buffy?! "That's not Eve" Xander said with his mad face on. 'Not Eve?! What the hell' Kennedy though utterly confused. "Eve's dead" Buffy said. 'Okay, really confused now' Willow admitted to herself, Eve was after all standing right in front of her.  
  
"I-I don't understand" Rona finally admitted wile all the SIT's got up and walked back. Eve stood up and looked at Buffy with a grin. "Oops! One more down. Oh, well, can't save 'em all, can ya, Buffy?" Eve said and turned around to face the other girls. "Thanks for the slumber party, girls. It's been real fun the last couple of nights. I learned a whole lot--"  
  
"Shut up, and get out!" Buffy now shouted. Kennedy decided to try and get Willow out. She took her hand and begun to lead her upstairs. "Or you'll do what? I'll be sending a guest over to visit y'all later on tonight, after the sun goes down of course. Try and make him feel welcome before he rips y'all to pieces. Bye." Was the last they heard before 'Eve' disappeared into herself.  
  
Andrew pushed his way past Kennedy and Willow who were now almost up. "I need to go wash up again" He stated. "I so could have done without that bit of info" Kennedy whispered into Willow's ear and Willow smiled a little until Buffy came back upstairs.  
  
"Buffy what was that all about?" Willow asked, still clutching to Kennedy's hand. "We found Eve, dead in the hotel room." Buffy answered and walked past them to the kitchen and stood at the head of the table wile all the others gathered. They got though a long and confusing discussion which lead to nothing.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry to ask, but--" Buffy said and Willow nodded. "I know, we need a barrier." She answered. "A major one. Something tells me this vampire doesn't need an invite to get into the house. Can you do it?" Buffy asked worried. "I'll try." Willow said small.  
  
"Try?" Rona asked in shock. This set Kennedy off. "You heard her." She said and gave Rona a death glare. The only thing that Willow cared about was that Kennedy stood up for her against one of the other girls it was so sweet of her and it reminded her of Tara... Tara who had protected her from Anya... Lost in thought she hardly took in any of the conversation. Only when she felt a hand grabbing hers she woke up from the memory. "It's over" Kennedy told her.  
  
When Willow looked around she noticed everyone else was gone. "How long was I out?" She asked a little panicked. "About a minute" Kennedy said. "Buffy and Xander left the room a wile ago and I told the others to go." Kennedy added. "Thank you" willow said grateful. "Any time" Kennedy answered.  
  
"By the look on your face just then I guess you were thinking about Tara?" Kennedy asked. "Uh-huh" Willow answered, guilt, remorse and sadness dancing on her face. "It's really okay to think about her and to love her and morn her." Kennedy said, still kneeling next to Willow's chair. "I know... I was thinking about a wile ago.. Tara protected me from Anya... Anya wanted to force me to do magic to get us out of the house on Buffy's birthday and I couldn't and Tara stopped her." Willow said. Although she was sure Kennedy didn't get all of it, it was the only explanation she could offer. "What made you think about it?" Kennedy asked. "You, you standing up for me against the girls" Willow said with a smile. "You're such a silly girl" Kennedy said and leaped forward to kiss her.  
  
TBC.................. 


	8. Realization Part 6

:::PART SIX:::  
  
When Willow had gotten up from the chair in the kitchen she went upstairs, taking Kennedy with her. "So erm... you sure you're up to this? I'm just saying, you were pretty freaked out about magic and stuff." Kennedy said gentile. "I hope so... I'm okay and it will be fine and--" Kennedy's arms from behind her shut her up. "I'm pretty scared actually" She admitted small.  
  
"Well... can I do anything to help? Cuz, I would" Kennedy reassured her. Willow took hold of Kennedy's arms and wrapped them tighter around her body. "I know you would, but in the end I still have to do it alone" Willow said a little sad. "Well..... can't you use my energy or something... I'm just saying. I have loads of that and I'm here for moral support. " Kennedy said and kissed Willow in her neck.  
  
"We'll see... but you could help me a little now...wile I practice...?" Willow asked. "Of course, what can I do?" Kennedy asked. "Just stay with me." Willow said and felt Kennedy's arms wrap around her a little tighter. "I'm not going anywhere." Kennedy reassured her and felt Willow relax into her arms.  
  
Willow sat cross-legged on the bed and held a lit red votive candle in her right hand, wile Kennedy was holding the other in her lap. Willow breathed in and out a few time before looking at Kennedy one last time. "If anything goes wrong I'm right here, don't worry. I'm right here to help you" Kennedy reassured, meeting the witch's eyes. Willow nodded before concentrating on the candle.  
  
Slowly it detached herself from her hand and was floating. Willow's cute babble broke the silence. "Facing my fear. I'm facing my fear. Hear that, Fear? I'm facing you." Kennedy did her utter most best not to laugh. When the candle was floating inches above her hand and wasn't goin' anywhere Willow felt more confidant. She pushed it up until it almost scourged the ceiling before letting it make a round through the room. Next she let it float in front of Kennedy's face who blew it out. "Feeling better?" She questioned and Willow nodded.  
  
Their sweet moment was rudely destroyed by Dawn who bursted into the room. "They're coming" She announced and Willow and Kennedy looked at each other one last time before crawling off the bed and running after dawn who was half way down already.  
  
When they came down Buffy walked towards them. "You ready?" She asked worried. Willow nodded. "I'd love one of those" Kennedy said pointing at the weapon's chest. "Right this way" Buffy said and took her to the chest wile Willow walked to the window to check outside. Bringers, and not to few of them. 'No sign of the Turok-Han.' Willow thought with a sign of relieve.  
  
Kennedy and Buffy reached the chest where Rona was standing looking utterly broken. Buffy handed her a sword, which Rona accepted with shaking hands. "Like this'll do any good. I mean, what's the point?" Rona questioned. Kennedy, who was having quite enough of the whining stepped in before Buffy could answer. "It's this end right here." She said pointing at the tip of the sword. "Just stick that in the bad guys. Any more questions?" She added and watched Rona scamper off.  
  
When she looked back Buffy was smiling at her. "Sorry, just gets on my nerves" Kennedy said. "You'd make a good slayer" Buffy said and Kennedy beamed at the comment. She quickly composed herself. "Thanks" she said and directed her focus to the weapons chest where she saw a crossbow. She picked it up, loving the feel. "This'll do for me" She said and started to load it with a ghost arrow.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to use it?" Buffy questioned. "Since I was eight." Kennedy responded wile launching the ghost arrow before she smiled at the slayer who returned the smile. She was handed a bundle of arrows and went to look for Willow who was concentrating on the upcoming spell in the hallway.  
  
"You'll rock, you know that right?" Kennedy said and Willow smiled. "I'm just saying you're my super-Willow right?" Kennedy said with a grin. "Your super-Willow?" Willow questioned trying to keep a straight face when Kennedy became uncomfortable. "I just meant--" Kennedy started, but Willow wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'd love to be yours" She whispered and placed a light kiss on Kennedy's smiling lips.  
  
TBC.............. 


	9. Realization Part 7

:::PART SEVEN:::  
  
A loud "Oh my God!" announced the upcoming danger and both woman hurried into the living room. "Here it comes." Buffy said and they positioned themselves.  
  
"Caerimonia Minerva, saepio, saepire, saepsi." Willow started. Kennedy grabbed her hand. "Um, deflector shields—deflector shields up!" Andrew commented and Kennedy knew that if she wasn't holding Willow's hand she'd punch his lights out. He totally got on her nerves. "Willow--" Buffy's slightly pleading voice sounded as the vampire broke through the door.  
  
"Saepio impedimentum!" Willow finished, her eyes going black, her fear spiking. Only Kennedy's hand kept the spell working now. She composed herself when she saw the vampire bounce off against the shield. "It's—it's strong" she said. "Use me!" She heard Kennedy say and did what Kennedy asked of her. She tapped into Kennedy's power and expanded the shield, sending the vampire flying. Knowing she couldn't keep this up until dawn she retracted the shield again until it was tightly around the group, saving energy. The annoying chatter of the SIT's came through by bits, but she only concentrated on Kennedy's voice which was saying she was doing great and that she was holding him.  
  
The vampire returned and she expanded the shield with force, sending him flying and crashing into the wall. She vaguely heard Buffy give the order to run and opened a side. The SIT's, Buffy and others ran, and when she looked at the vampire who had gotten up she saw he was going after the group. When she was sure he was gone she lowered the shield and retracted it into herself. Next to her she heard someone fall down with a groan.  
  
"Oh my god Kennedy!" She half yelled, but Kennedy was crawling up again. "That was some spell" Kennedy said admiring, but she was as white as a ghost. "Give me your hands" Willow begged, Kennedy gave them without question and Willow returned some of Kennedy's energy to her. "Feeling better?" She asked and Kennedy nodded. "Let's go" Kennedy said and run out the back door, her crossbow ready in case a Bringer or Vampire would get in the way.  
  
No Bringers in sight, but that didn't mean there were none. "Where's Buffy?" Kennedy asked looking around. Willow stood still for a second. The two friends had been through so much that Willow could usually feel where she was. Not exactly, but north, east, south or west was usually doable. After a second she picked up something. "This way!" She ordered and grabbed Kennedy's hand to drag her with her.  
  
Crossing the street and disappearing into the shadows they run as silent as possible in case someone was waiting for them. There carefulness wasn't wasted; a group of nine Bringers were standing in the road between them and Buffy. They hadn't been spotted yet so Kennedy pulled Willow into the bushes. "We'll have to go around them" Willow whispers and Kennedy nodded, looking around her. Next to her was a wall. "Will, what's behind this?" She whispered. "Cemetery" Willow whispered back. Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Great... it'll have to do, come on" she whispered and positioned herself against the wall. Willow put her foot on Kennedy's waiting hands and was boosted over it. With one last look at the Bringers Kennedy followed.  
  
Running in a killer past both woman run over the fields, and as if the Goddess herself was watching over them they didn't run into any vampires or demon's. "Willow" Kennedy half-yelled. "Where to?" She added, trying to keep her breathing in check. Willow just pointed, almost out of breath. They excited the cemetery through the west gate and Willow led the two of them to a construction sight.  
  
When they entered they caught Buffy fighting the Turok-Han. They silently watched as Buffy wrapped a sting of barbed wire around his neck and decapitated him. "See? Dust. Just like the rest of 'em. I don't know what's coming next, but I do know it's gonna be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end it's gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson." Buffy said as breathless as they were. Willow grabbed Kennedy's hand and pulled her towards Buffy who hugged them both in one big hug. "Thank god you got out." She whispered and both hugged her closer.  
  
"It was touch-and-go for a second." Kennedy said. "As it was here" Buffy admitted. "You got him Buffy, some moral booster" Willow said with a smile and watched as the others joined them on their march home. Finally hope found it's way back into their worried hearts... maybe they wouldn't die in the fight... maybe they'd live to see The First die.  
  
TBC......... 


	10. Realization Part 8

:::PART EIGHT:::  
  
Kennedy took Willow's hand again and joined the line after telling Buffy about the Bringers in the way. "You okay?" Willow asked worried. "Not really" Kennedy admitted. "I'll make it home" She added with a smile. She was dead tired. The spell had worn her out and the run was on pure adrenaline. Adrenaline that still had it's side affects. Kennedy suddenly wondered if this was a slayer-type thing.  
  
When they got home Kennedy insisted on helping with the sweep through the house. After Buffy gave her the good to go Willow took her upstairs where she collapsed onto the bed. Willow walked to her with a concerned smile and ordered her to role over. Kennedy complied, turning onto her back, her legs over the edge of the bed and her arms spread out.  
  
Willow quickly kneeled and started to take off Kennedy's shoes. "Woa! I'm not disabled or anything" Kennedy said wile shooting up. Willow pushed her back onto the bed. "Just lie still and let me do this. I tired you out." Willow said as she took off the second shoe, followed by a pair of socks. Kennedy just let it happen.  
  
"Up" Willow ordered and Kennedy sat up. Willow took off Kennedy's jacked, followed by her shirt. Then she pulled her up, unbuttoned Kennedy's jeans and made her step out of them. Willow did her uttermost best not to look at anything, more because 'hungry and horny' wasn't only a slayer thing. After Kennedy sat back down Willow went to retrieve Kennedy's pj's and gave them to Kennedy. Willow quickly turned around when Kennedy took off her bra and slipped into the handed garments.  
  
When Kennedy told her she was dressed Willow turned around again and guided Kennedy into the bed. She tucked Kennedy in and kissed her on her forehead. Kennedy quickly brought her arm up and gently guided Willow's head down and kissed her on her lips. Willow gave into the kiss and when Kennedy's probing tongue run over her lips, Willow invited it in.  
  
Knowing that this was oil on the fire Willow pulled back a little, but Kennedy wrapped her other arm around her neck as well and pulled her close again, slipping her tongue back in, being met by Willow's. Willow shifted positions and found herself lying half on- half next to the slayer-in- trainer. Wile their hungry mouths explored Willow still tried to fight back, not because she didn't want this to go further, but because Kennedy was so tired already.  
  
When Willow finally managed to pull away both were panting and Kennedy's brown eyes had gone even darker. Willow imagined this would show in her eyes as well. "You should rest" Willow said in a whisper. "I don't want to rest" Kennedy answered, her voice full with lust and love. "Buffy'll kill me if you show up exhausted for tomorrow's training." Willow pleaded, hoping that Kennedy would find an answer so that they didn't have to break this up. "I do have some slayer powers..." Kennedy said. "... I don't get exhausted." She added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked. "Totally... are you?" Kennedy then asked. Willow took only a second to think this over. Yes she was sure. Right now there wasn't anything she was more sure of. "Yes. I want to do this with you Kennedy" She whispered, seeing a noticeable effect in Kennedy. Her breathing went unsteady in a second and a smile crept over her mouth. Willow returned the smile and stood up to lock the doors. She made her way back to the bed and slipped under the covers Kennedy was holding up after taking of her shoes, socks and necklace.  
  
As soon as Willow was lying Kennedy rolled over her a little and kissed her again. Their kissed were long and slobbery, short and loving, careful yet evasive. For a long time they were contempt with just kissing and a little stroking and touching. Then Willow rolled them over, sitting up over Kennedy, her legs on both sides.  
  
She shifted a little, looking down at Kennedy who was looking at her with a look in her eyes that drove Willow mad. It was somewhere between lust, love, playfulness and the look a kid gets when an idea forms in his head that will surely wreck the whole house. Suddenly the look on Kennedy's face changed and got worried. She leaned on her elbow wile bringing the other up to stroke Willow's cheek.  
  
"Hey... what's wrong?" Kennedy whispered. "N-Nothing" Willow stuttered utterly confused. "Then why are you crying?" Kennedy responded. Willow quickly brought her hand up to her face and to her surprise she really was crying. "It's it's--" Willow started but stopped and smiled wile whipping away the final tears.  
  
"I love you" She whispered and saw Kennedy stiffen a little before breaking a smile. "I love you too Will" Kennedy answered. Willow's hands moved to the hem of Kennedy's shirt and Kennedy sat up to allow Willow to take it off.  
  
Nighttime silence was long disturbed as the two woman finally got as close as they had intended to be from the first time they had laid eyes on each other. Lying in each others arms they eventually fell asleep, both tired but more happy then they had been for months.  
  
TBC........... 


	11. Realization Part 9

:::PART 9:::  
  
Willow awoke at first light the next day. Way to early for her taste, but something that was a must in the Summer's house and had made it's way into her biological clock. First light meant safety, safety usually meant research. Research meant getting up early, thus sending her in a vicious circle that forced her to get up early every morning.  
  
She cuddled closer to Kennedy whom she now instantly recognized. She felt Kennedy move closer to her and she smiled as she pushed close to her. Kennedy wrapped her arm around Willow and kissed her on her head. "Good morning" She whispered and Willow cuddled even closer wile mumbling a good morning as well.  
  
"Got any sleep tonight?" Kennedy asked, referring to the night before. Willow shot up, her face filled with played shock. "You meany!" She said ad playfully slapped her wile Kennedy grinned and started laughing. "Oh come on it was adorable!" Kennedy said, ducking the slaps. Then Kennedy grabbed her by her shoulders, pushed her over and lay down on top of her.  
  
Willow smiled and pushed her head up to kiss her. Kennedy met her half way and pushed her back down wile they deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing Kennedy moved off of Willow, laying next to her, one leg moving over her new found lover's legs and her head propped up on her hand, her other tracing lazy circles on Willows naked belly.  
  
"We should get up..." Willow murmured unconvincingly. "Uh-huh" Kennedy replied as she moved her head so she could kiss Willow's exposed neck. She licked and kissed up softly until she reached Willow's ear, slowly licking behind it, sending Willow into a fit of giggles. "Told you I was ticklish!!" Willow said laughing as Kennedy intensified her grip on her, making sure the redhead couldn't move wile licking the ticklish spot behind Willow's ear.  
  
"Kennedy! NO!!! Stop it! no!!!" Willow laughed out wile Kennedy also tickled her very sensitive sides. "Okay okay" Kennedy said with a wicked grin and released a laughing Willow, who scampered out of the bed the second she was free. Kennedy lay back and watched as her lover moved out of the bed. "So beautiful" She said smiling, Willow blushed.  
  
"Oh come on! You're gonna have to learn to accept compliments!" Kennedy said and rolled over onto her belly as Willow moved through the room in search of... something. Willow stopped to look at her. "I still can't figure it out. Why you... like me. You don't even know me..." She said after a short silence. "Have you seen you?" Kennedy commented smiling.  
  
Upon earning a death glare Kennedy continued. "And we like the same things. Italian.  
  
Skate punk. Robert Parker mysteries. Fighting evil." Willow grinned. "I don't like any of those things. Except the fighting evil part. And even then I'd prefer a nice foot massage." She responded, giving up the search and walking to the closet.  
  
"Okay... I dig the way you always turn off the Moulin Rouge DVD at chapter 32 so it has a happy ending." Kennedy said moving off of the bed and walking to Willow. She pulled her into a hug and then held her so she could look in her eyes. "I like the way you speak. It's interesting. And your freckles. Lickable." She added with a wicked smile, remembering last night and freckles in strange places.  
  
Kennedy moved away a little, digging into her own clothing bag for fresh clothes wile Willow pulled on panties and a bra. "I'm not so into the magic stuff. Seems like fairy tale crap to me, although I saw what it can do. But it matters to you. You care about it. So it's cool."  
  
They stayed in silence for a wile wile dressing. "Did your parents freak out?" Willow eventually asked. "Not as bad as they did when my Watcher showed up. Now THAT was a blowout... but the gay thing... they're pretty cool about me being me. Besides, my brother's a vegan, so he takes most of the heat." Kennedy said in a chuckle, struggling with her belt.  
  
"I thought you said you only have a half sister?" Willow asked pulling on a skirt. "I do, I mean I also have a brother, but he moved out 3 years ago, he's older then me." Kennedy explained quickly. "Besides, he's a guy, how much time do they spent in bathrooms anyways" Kennedy added laughing. "Don't say that too hard! You've never seen Xander in a bathroom" Willow responded also laughing, finishing off her dressing.  
  
Kennedy joined in "Oh I bet!" She said in a chuckle, pulling on a jacket and running a hand through her hair. "What about you? Do your parents know?" She said, returning to the previous subject. "Yeah. My mom was all proud, 'cause she thought I was making a political statement. Then the statement mojo wore off, and I was just gay... she hardly ever even met Tara." Willow said, finding a hairbrush and YES! The bra she had been looking for.  
  
"Classic" Kennedy said and Willow agreed with a sad smile. "...Yeah... I didn't mind. Tara and I are sort of... private. Were I mean... private" Willow said a little awkward, resuming the brushing of her hair. "...Yeah..." Kennedy said finally, feeling the awkwardness. She walked up behind Willow and moved her hands though Willow's hair, messing it up again. "Come on, we're gonna be late and I'm hungry like hell!" She said wile dodging a playful blow. Willow finished her hair and took Kennedy's hand, walking out of the room, ready to face another day.  
  
FINISHED,  
  
Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
